one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Revan vs. Magneto
Description Two evil matter manipulators clash powers! Will Darth Revan overcome Magneto? Or will Magneto crush him with his own power? Find out in sixty seconds! Interlude SIXTY SECONDS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! (P1 icon goes to Magneto.) (P2 icon goes to Darth Revan.) MELEE! (Both of the players press select.) GO! Melee ---- A cold, stormy, rainy day. Magneto '''had defeated the X-Men yet again, and was about to finish them off until... ''*BZZZZT!*'' All of them were fried immediately before they let out screams, and fell to the ground. Magneto checked them, to see if anything remained. All fried. Stone cold... Dead. *''...step-''* He sensed something. Magneto turned around abruptly, to meet the figure of the murderer. 'Darth Revan '''continued to step quietly towards Magneto. ''Impressive. Magneto commented, standing up and beginning to walk towards the Sith as well. Fool... Revan pulled out his violet-colored Lightsaber, and prepared. You haven't seen anything yet... Get ready for this manipulative match-up...! ''FIGHT!'' (Cue The Stains of Time) Revan immediately attacked first with Force Lightning, the electricity hitting Magneto before he could comprehend. ... Magneto stumbled throughout the sharp pain, bringing up his Magnetic Shield to protect him from getting fried completely. With that, Revan jumped forward and whacked Magneto a few times with his Lightsaber, bringing down extremely strong swings. To his surprise, the swings did not do any damage, at all. And after that, Magneto struck with an upper-cut that sent his opponent staggering a few yards back. Suddenly, he drew his hand up, and plucked a large lamp-post right out of the ground, and sent it flying like a spear at Revan. '''*WHOOSH!* And suddenly it was split into two sharp pieces via Revan's matter manipulation, sending the pieces flying in two at the ground, landing with a clash. Now it was his turn. Suddenly, purple colors wrapped around the right piece of the lamp-post, and it was sharpened in a blink of an eye. Magneto shot open his eyes as the sharp piece of metal flew at him, barely slow enough for his eyes to track. And he caught it. However, he felt a very sharp, heavy piece hit him in the left side of his body, nearly slicing him open. He grunted, and then drew his hand straight up again once more, this time picking up something a lot heavier. (Cue Theme of Magneto) Suddenly, a shockingly large ship rose up, out of the Ocean, and began to somehow suck in cars, tanks, buses, trains and even some planes and helicopters straight out of the sky. Revan looked in in shock as the absolutely massive chunk of metal began to grow in size more and more. Suddenly, it stopped, and flew straight at the Sith, making a rather painful sound as it flew towards him. He got ready...and brought up his Lightsaber once again. As it dropped towards him, he brought his weapon up and began literally slicing chunks of it into pieces, violet slashes shining brightly as he did so. He kept on slashing and slashing, breaking away more of the structure gradually. It was appearing to be quite well, in fact, the chunk was getting hollowed out now. Meanwhile, Revan wondered why Magneto was allowing him to do this...he kept on thinking until- *CRASH!* The entire structure of the wreck was crushed into a metallic cocoon of death, seemingly killing the Sith. Magneto dropped down, and began to walk away, seemingly claiming victory. However, Revan was not done yet, and to show, the pile was sliced open, revealing Revan. Still alive, but clearly damaged. Unluckily for him, Revan had a metal spike impaled in his chest, coupled with his metal weapon and his clothing... Reaching his arm out quickly, Magneto was grabbed by Revan's telekinesis, and he then brought up the metal spear again. As Revan was about to impale Magneto- *CRUNCH!* Revan's right arm was crushed in a blink of an eye, twisting and snapping every second until... *RIP* It was swiftly ripped off as well, with Revan screaming and groaning in pain. But Magneto was not done yet. Suddenly, he felt the sharp metal chunk inside him somehow send out parts of itself directly into his spine, screwing into the vertebrae, and then... *RIP* *CRUNCH!* *SQUISH!* A combination of those sounds where made as the chunk flew out of Revan's back, crushing and slcing right through the spine and meat behind. Revan stumbled, but his boots happened to also hold metal, and with the same sounds, had the same fate. He fell down onto his knees, and turned his head up to Magneto as his Lightsaber flew out of his hand as well... WELCOME TO DIE! Before he could even think, with a stream of violet and a slash sound, he was decapitated by his very own weapon. Revan's body fell down with a thud, as Magneto turned around began to walk away from his opponents body. Victory was his today, even if he could not kill the X-Men. THE WINNER IS-''' ''MAGNETO!' Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:ImagoDesattrolante Category:Evil Only themed One Minute Melee Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees